Fluorescent light fixtures, for example of the sort described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,396, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference, include one or more fluorescent lamps formed as elongated tubes. For a variety of reasons, these elongated fluorescent lamp tubes can become loose and drop out of the light fixture. This can present a hazard to persons and property below.
What is needed is an elegant and cost-effective device to catch a fluorescent lamp which becomes loose before it falls out of a light fixture. What is further needed is such a device to catch a fluorescent lamp, where the device can be applied to or removed from the light fixture without the use of tools. What is further needed is such a device to catch a fluorescent lamp, where the device can be unmounted from the light fixture while still loosely retained by the light fixture, for example to prevent the device from falling when replacing the fluorescent lamp tube.